finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Fields
"Blue Fields" is a theme from Final Fantasy VIII composed by Nobuo Uematsu. It is often considered to be the main theme of Final Fantasy VIII due to appearing as its overworld theme. However, this definition has been rejected by Nobuo Uematsu, who doesn't consider Final Fantasy VIII to have a main theme like the previous Final Fantasy games. "Blue Fields" only appears as the overworld theme, and its motif is not present anywhere else in the game. "Blue Fields" is a slow, melancholic song, contrasting with many older overworld themes. It features a xylophone playing the central melody, being the first time a synthesizer did not fulfill the role. Game appearances Final Fantasy VIII "Blue Fields" is the overworld theme and is the third track of the first disc of the Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack album. Final Fantasy XIV "Blue Fields" is the music for The Empty, a staging ground for the Eden raid series introduced in Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers. ''Final Fantasy XV "Blue Fields" plays in the music player after the player buys the Memories of FFVIII soundtrack from Hammerhead for 100 gil. The ''Dissidia Final Fantasy version is also available on the Memories of DISSIDIA FF album. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) An arrangement of "Blue Fields" by Takeharu Ishimoto, titled "Blue Fields -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY VIII", is the background theme of the stage boards of the Destiny Odyssey VIII storyline. "Blue Fields -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY VIII" is the fifth track of the Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack second disc. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Blue Fields -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY VIII" returns in Dissidia 012 as Squall's world map theme. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The original version of "Blue Fields" from ''Final Fantasy VIII appears as a battle music obtainable from a Theatrhythm Final Fantasy event (September 2017). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Blue Fields" was selected as the representative Field Music Sequence of the Final Fantasy VIII Series play. The theme appears on Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Compilation Album. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Blue Fields" recurs as a Field Music Sequence track for Final Fantasy VIII. It also appears on the Best of Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call album. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Blue Fields" is a playable Field Music Sequence available by default. Arrangement album appearances ''FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII An orchestrated arrangement of "Blue Fields" by Shirō Hamaguchi is included in the album and does not include the xylophone, instead relying on a string section to play the central melody. It is the second track of the album. Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VIII A piano arrangement of "Blue Fields" by Shiro Hamaguchi was included on this album. Final Fantasy Remix A remix of "Blue Fields" by the DJ duo Ante is featured in the album as the seventh track. Final Fantasy VIII Chips The song is part of the 8-bit arrangement album as its second track. Compilation album appearances Final Fantasy Vinyls "Blue Fields" is included on the second disc of this collector's edition set. References de:Blue Fields it:Blue Fields Category:Field themes from Final Fantasy VIII Category:Field themes from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Field themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call